Toujours Pur(Harry Potter Fanfiction)
by Hughes797
Summary: Melody Black razem z Harry'm, Ronem i Hermioną muszą pokonać wszystkie złe demony, które zawsze pojawiają się tam gdzie ich nie potrzeba. Każde musi walczyć, dopóki los nie postanowi stać się łaskawym. Stracą wiele, ale czy cokolwiek zyskają?
1. Prolog

Prolog

Szesnastego dnia stycznia, młodzi państwo Black świętowali jeden z najszczęśliwszych dni w swoim życiu. Na świat przyszła ich długo(bo w końcu ponad dziewięć miesięcy) wyczekiwana córka. Pierwsze dziecko najbardziej niestabilnej pary Hogwartu. Mała Melody była uciechą nie tylko dla rodziców, ale i dla ich przyjaciół. Nikt nie podejrzewał, że szkolny casanova jako pierwszy się ustatkuje albo że piękna Dorcas zostanie jego żoną. Wszystko w ich życiu działo się bardzo szybko. Zresztą to samo robili James i Lily Potterowie. Kobieta dopiero co dowiedziała się o swojej ciąży.

Remus Lupin przyglądał się swoim przyjaciołom. Na jego ustach igrał uśmiech. Zachowanie koleżanek sprawiało, że czuł się jakby cała czarodziejska wojna nie trwała za murami świętego Munga. Jednym uchem słuchał historyjek, jak to Mel i przyszłe dziecko państwa Potter staną się sobie tak bliscy, jak ich mała grupka. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że panują niebezpieczne czasy i każdy niewłaściwy ruch może wprowadzić ich do jaskini wroga. Lord Voldemort rósł w siłę z chwili na chwilę. Ludzie dołączali do niego ze strachu lub z chęci bycia kimś wielkim. Status krwi był coraz ważniejszy. Mnóstwo ludzi umierało. Życia odbierano w bestialski sposób. Śmierciożercy byli głodni mordu.

Właśnie dlatego, pomimo radości spowodowanej narodzinami córki jednego z Huncwotów, na twarzach wcześniej wspomnianego mężczyzny oraz jego rówieśników widać zmęczenie. Zakon Feniksa pracował bez przerwy, próbując unicestwić działalność Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Nic większego jednak nie zdziałano. Więcej członków organizacji umierało w walce. Ginęli jak bohaterowie, ale zostawiali całe rodziny. Żony, mężów i dzieci, które niczego nieświadome traciły kontakt z rodzicielami.

\- Lunatyk, chodź tutaj! Twoja chrześniaczka na ciebie czeka – powiedziała Dorcas z uśmiechem. O tak. Wilkołakowi został przydzielony tytuł chrzestnego. Mężczyzna doskonale pamiętał, kiedy Blackowie go o tym powiadomili, ale on zapierał się rękami i nogami. Syriusz jak zawsze był uparty i dopiął swego. Był opiekunem tej małej istotki, której życie w tak młodym wieku było zagrożone, a Remus Lupin obiecał sobie, że nie pozwoli, by cokolwiek stało się Melody Black.


	2. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

 _Sami Wiecie Kto naprawdę wrócił!_ Choć trudno było w to uwierzyć, to jednak się stało. _Serio? Wierzycie w te bzdety?_ Czemu miałaby nie wierzyć przyjacielowi? _Potter jest niezrównoważony!_ A może po prostu na jego ramionach spoczywa za duży ciężar. _Wybraniec chce tylko wrócić na języki!_ On nigdy nie chciał na nich być. _Nie możemy wierzyć w takie pierdoły!_ Życie bez świadomości nie jest dobre, a już na pewno nie lepsze. _To tylko jego wymysły!_

\- Czyli Cedrik sam się zabił, tak? – spytała blondwłosa dziewczyna. Patrzyła wyzywająco na osoby, które z taką zażartością obrażały jej przyjaciela. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ludzie są tak ślepi na otaczający ich świat. Widzieli martwego chłopaka, ale nadal szukają dowodów.

\- Potter to oszust. Cedrik umarł w czasie turnieju. Ostrzegali uczestników, że jest on niebezpieczny. Byli świadomi! – Seamus Finnigan jak prawdziwy Gryfon bronił swoich racji. Rzecz jasna nie wypowiadał tych wszystkich oszczerstw w pobliżu samego zainteresowanego.

\- Wierzysz w to? Chłopak tak nagle zginął? On był silny. Czara nie wybrała go, byśmy teraz organizowali pogrzeb. – Cały pokój wspólny Gryffindoru milczał. Przyglądali się dwójce i szukali w ich kłótni odpowiedzi. Ciężko im było przyjąć jedną wersję, w szczególności, że sam dyrektor pozostawił sprawę bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Każdy dom został odesłany do swoich dormitoriów. Moody zabrał gdzieś Harry'ego. Kilka minut po tym szkolna kadra ruszyła jego krokami.

Hermiona i Ron siedzieli na kanapie, przysłuchując się trwającej kłótni. Z temperamentem Melody mogłaby ona trwać w nieskończoność, ale gdy miała odpowiadać na kolejną zaczepkę, do wieży weszła Profesor McGonagall. Przez chwilę patrzyła na swoich podopiecznych ostrym wzrokiem, który sprawił, że nikt nie chciał stanąć jej na drodze.

\- Wasza trójka – tu wskazała na Black, Granger i Weasleya – idzie ze mną. – I nie czekając na nich dłużej, ruszyła do wyjścia. Przyjaciele popatrzyli się na siebie i od razu poszli za profesorką. Melody ostatni raz obrzuciła spojrzeniem Finnigana i znalazła się na korytarzu. Bardzo martwiła się o Harry'ego i miała nadzieję, że to do niego właśnie idą. Kiedy widziała go jakiś czas temu był strasznie załamany. Trzymał ciało Puchona przy sobie, patrzył się na nie, tak jakby chłopak miał się zaraz obudzić. Na samo wspomnienie blondynce robiło się smutno. Może i nie znała Cedrika, ale on nie zasługiwał na taką śmierć. W ogóle na nią nie zasługiwał.

Szli za McGonagall w całkowitej ciszy. Żadne nie chciało się odezwać i choćby spytać co z Harry'm. Był w dobrych rękach z pewnością, a wszystkie rany, których się nabawił zostaną wyleczone, ale tu chodziło bardziej o stan psychiczny. Po kilku minutach wchodzili do skrzydła szpitalnego. Na najbliższym łóżku, które zostało odgrodzone zasłoną od reszty, znajdował się Harry. Obok niego siedział sporej wielkości czarny pies. Syriusz Black. Kiedy Melody widziała ojca ostatnio w takiej postaci to wyglądał o wiele gorzej. Jego animagiczna forma przedstawiała się lepiej. Gdy mężczyzna zauważył ich przybycie, prawie natychmiast zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka. Jego córka szybko podeszła do niego i przytuliła z całej siły. Nie widzieli się przez dobre kilka miesięcy. Pisanie listów to nie było to samo. Ich więź i tak mocno się pogłębiła. Mimo, że znała rodziciela osobiście dopiero od zeszłego roku, kiedy to udało jej się wraz z Harry'm i Hermioną go uwolnić, to z każdym dniem coraz bardziej się do niego przywiązywała. Kochała go całym sercem. Był jej jedyną rodziną.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, tato – powiedziała, odsuwając się trochę.

\- Ciebie też, Mel. – Na jego ustach pojawił się mały uśmiech, choć widać było, że jest mocno zmęczony. Melody odwzajemniła gest i odwróciła się do przyjaciół, którzy już zdążyli usiąść dookoła, zasypując Harry'ego pytaniami. Potter opowiedział im, jak po raz kolejny stanął oko w oko z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać. Tym razem jednak sam Czarny Lord, w swojej pierwotnej postaci i z poplecznikami u boku, chciał pokonać Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Mówił o tym, że Glizdogon był tym, który podniósł różdżkę, aby zabić Cedrika. Po raz kolejny nastały mroczne czasy. Wielu Śmierciożerców, których uniewinniono 14 lat temu, teraz wróciło do swojego Pana. Nikt już nie był bezpieczny, bo gdy wszyscy mroczni słudzy przybędą i dołączą do Voldemorta to wtedy rozpocznie się _zabawa_. Przerażenie znów wtargnie do umysłów. Czarodzieje będą bać się wychodzić na ulicę.

\- To Moody podłożył świstoklik? Ale czemu? – spytała przejęta Hermiona. Na jej twarzy malowało się zmartwienie. Ron siedział na krześle obok łóżka i skubał swoją bluzkę. Wszyscy byli bardzo zdezorientowani całą tą sytuacją.

\- To nie był Moody – powiedział po chwili ciszy nastolatek. Wszystkie pary oczu natychmiast skierowały się na niego.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że to nie był on? – Ron patrzył na Harry'ego z uniesioną brwią.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że to była inna osoba. Pamiętacie jak na 2. roku zrobiliśmy eliksir wielosokowy? To właśnie tak działało. Osoba, która nas „uczyła" to Śmierciożerca. Syn Croucha. – Oczy Miony były szeroko otwarte.

\- Ale jak można było dopuścić do tego? Przecież to…

\- Niesamowicie sprytne, prawda, panno Granger? – Nikt nie zauważył kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł dyrektor. W tym momencie, nawet pomimo swojego wieku, wyglądał staro. Po jego dobrodusznym uśmiechu nie było śladu. Wyglądał na naprawdę zmęczonego. – Nie możemy przewidzieć wszystkiego co się stanie, a zakładam, że mnóstwo osób chciałoby mieć taki dar. A teraz, moi drodzy, wracajcie do swoich dormitoriów. Sen jest potrzebny nam wszystkim. – Dla czwartoklasistów zrozumiałe było, że odwiedziny są zakończone. Szybko zebrali się i pożegnali Harry'ego oraz dyrektora i ruszyli do wyjścia. Melody chciała porozmawiać jeszcze z ojcem, ale nie mogła go nigdzie znaleźć. Zagadali się tak, że nie zobaczyła kiedy wyszedł. Nie mogła złościć się o to. Wiedziała, że jeśli ktoś by go zobaczył, to od razu trafiłby w objęcia dementorów.

Trójka przyjaciół powoli wspinała się po schodach na siódme piętro. Chcieli spowolnić moment, w którym musieliby wejść do pokoju wspólnego. Można się domyślić dlaczego. Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowane na nich, pragnące dowiedzieć się każdego najmniejszego szczegółu.

Następnego dnia odbyło się pożegnanie Cedrika Diggory'ego. Był to jeden z tych dni, kiedy cała szkoła siedziała zjednoczona w Wielkiej Sali. Nawet Ślizgoni nie rzucali głupich komentarzy. Każda z osób pogrążona była w żałobie. Dumbledore wygłosił swoją mowę. Wszystko było w porządku, dopóki dyrektor nie wspomniał o sprawcy całego tego zebrania. Głowa Hogwartu nie bała się wypowiedzieć imienia samego Voldemorta, ale gdy tylko zostało ono wspomniane, na sali wybuchła fala szeptów. Nikt nie był przekonany do słów, które usłyszał. Zaprzeczali faktom. Dopóki nie zobaczą, nie uwierzą.

Tłok na peronie 9¾ był ogromny. Większy niż zazwyczaj. Tłumy zmartwionych rodziców przybyło, by znaleźć swoje pociechy. Melody Black opierała się o jeden ze słupków, czekając aż ludzie się rozejdą. Nie miała zamiaru pchać się przez nich wszystkich. W dłoniach trzymała list, który zostawił jej ojciec. Wpatrywała się w ostatnie zdanie, napisane ładnym, starannym pismem.

Pamiętaj, nikt nie jest już bezpieczny.


	3. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Melody Black obudziła się, jak zwykle, przez krzątaninę domowych skrzatów w jej pokoju. Było jeszcze wcześniej, ale jak na arystokratkę, przystało musiała wykorzystać cały dzień, odnosząc się z należytym szacunkiem do czystości swojej krwi. Nie miało większego sensu wylegiwanie się. Niedługo wpadłaby tu Elizabeth, aby wyrwać ją ze słodkich objęć snu. O ile Mel dobrze pamiętała, tego dnia miało odbyć się kolejne przyjęcie. Kolejne narcyzy z starych magicznych rodzin zjawią się w Black Manor, żeby chełpić się, marudzić jak można dopuścić _brudną krew_ do naszego świata. Od początku wakacji tylko to działo się w jej domu. Melody starała się trzymać swoje emocje dla siebie. Uśmiechała się, była miła, nawet gdy temat zszedł na Harry'ego i jego wyczyn. Czystokrwiści nie szczędzili sobie oszczerstw, a ich dzieci opowiadań o całym zdarzeniu. Blondynka zaciskała pięści z całej siły. Irytowało ją, że nie mogła powiedzieć słowa, chyba że chciała mocno oberwać. Potter był tematem numer jeden.

Kolejne spotkanie zapowiadało się tak samo. Sztuczna uprzejmość, wyćwiczone odpowiedzi na pytania, perfekcyjne maniery, nieskazitelny wygląd. Gryfonka zrzuciła z siebie puchową pierzynę, aby zaraz potem wstać i porządnie się przeciągnąć.

\- Dzień dobry, panienko! – zaskrzeczał Druh. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową.

\- Dzień dobry. Wiesz może, o której przychodzą goście i kto będzie? – spytała, słuchając nadchodzącej odpowiedzi jednym uchem, kiedy resztę uwagi zwróciła na wybór sukienki – nie miała zbyt dużego wyboru, bo przecież wypadało ubrać coś ładnego, a nie stare przetarte spodnie i zwykłą koszulę.

\- Państwo Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson oraz Nott przybędą w przeciągu godziny.

\- Będą tylko oni? – spytała lekko zdziwiona.

\- Tak, panienko. Druh słyszał, że to ma być spotkanie towarzyskie. – Skrzat skłonił się nisko. – A teraz panienka wybaczy, ale muszę przygotować obiad. – I zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć jego już nie było. Westchnęła i sięgnęła po czarną sukienkę. Dziewczyna musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że była ona piękna. Wykonana z delikatnego, miękkiego materiału, od pasa w dół rozkloszowana. Spódnica opleciona została koronkowym tiulem. Rękawy, również z koronki, sięgały łokcia. Na plecach znajdowało się wycięcie w kształcie prostokąta. Beth, mimo że miała straszną osobowość to posiadała ogromne wyczucie styl.

Po jakimś czasie – w którym Melody zdążyła wziąć prysznic, zrobić szybki makijaż i uczesać włosy – przyszli wspomniani wcześniej goście. Rozmawiali się tak głośno, że ich głosy docierały do pokoju blondynki. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez wzywania jej do przywitania się. Nie zwlekając ruszyła korytarzem prosto do salonu, bo podejrzewała, że to właśnie tam są wszyscy. Tym razem się nie myliła. Mężczyźni rozlewali właśnie alkohol, a kobiety urządziły pogawędkę. Uśmiechały się do siebie życzliwie, a może tak się tylko wydawało. Mel nigdzie nie widziała swoich rówieśników, ale nie bardzo obchodziło ją to gdzie są.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedziała Black na tyle głośno, aby wszyscy ją usłyszeli. Każdy obrócił głowę w jej stronę. Dostała kilka skinięć, a pani Malfoy nawet się uśmiechnęła.

\- Co jak ci mijają wakacje, moja droga? – Pan Parkinson spytał swoim wyniosłym tonem.

\- W przeciągu dwóch dni nic się nie zmieniło, proszę pana – odpowiedziała lekko kąśliwie.

\- Melanie! – wysyczała, Beth.

\- Przecież nie powiedziałam nic złego, Elizabeth.

\- Ciociu… - poprawiła starsza czarownica. Nigdy nie lubiła, gdy młodsza nazywała ją po imieniu przy towarzystwie – w jej mniemaniu była to oznaka braku szacunku, a na to arystokrata nie może sobie pozwolić.

\- Obejdzie się bez tego. – Black zbyła ją i obróciła się z zamiarem wyjścia. Poczuła jednak ucisk na swoim ramieniu. Alexander Clive, jej wuj od siedmiu boleści, postanowił grzecznie upomnieć ją przy reszcie arystokratów.

\- Słuchaj mnie, gówniaro. Tolerowałem takie odzywki na ostatnich spotkaniach, ale jeśli nie chcesz spędzić kolejnego tygodnia na kromce chleba i wodzie to zachowuj się jak należy – Clive wyszeptał jej do ucha. Był wściekły. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że jedna odzywka i nagle wszyscy zainteresowali się dalszym losem Black. – Zrozumiałaś?

\- Oczywiście, wuju. – Uśmiechnął się w ten swój obleśny sposób i popchnął mnie w kierunku drzwi.

\- W ogrodzie siedzą twoi znajomi. Dołącz do nich, proszę – powiedział już głośniej. Jego wypowiedź brzmiała jak rozkaz, a nie prośba. Dziewczyna natychmiast udała się w wyznaczonym kierunku, nie próbując rozpoczynać kłótni. Mężczyzna nie rzucał słów na wiatr i wiedziała, że rzeczywiście może skończyć marnie. Nie miała ochoty patrzeć na głupie twarze młodych arystokratów, jednak myśl o groźbie przekonała ją do udania się do nich.

Jeszcze przed otworzeniem drzwi słyszała ten nieznośny śmiech Pansy. Był to tak irytujący dźwięk dla uszu Melody, że przez chwilę planowała zawrócić i dostać karę od Alexa. Te kilka minut z Parkinson byłyby dla niej katorgą

Nacisnęła na klamkę i w końcu weszła. Draco, Blaise, Teodor siedzieli razem na ogrodowych meblach i żywo o czymś rozmawiali. Parkinson siedziała na kolanach Malfoy'a, który zajmował jeden z foteli, a pozostała dwójka rozsiadła się na kanapie. Pierwszym, który zobaczył Mel był Zabini. Chłopak uważany za wesołka. Ponoć przy nim nigdy nie było nudno. Każdy Ślizgon go lubił. Nastolatek uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny i szepnął coś do swoich _przyjaciół_. Kiedyś również mogłaby do nich należeć. Stety lub niestety postanowiła wybrać wartości ważniejsze niż czystość krwi.

Kolejny raz tego dnia wszystkie głowy obróciły się w jej stronę.

\- Patrzcie kogo tu mamy. Jak tam Potter, blondyneczko? – Pansy nie żałowała sobie złośliwości w głosie. Obie nastolatki nienawidziły się z całej siły. Niechęć dało się odczuć już z daleka. Właściwie to pojawiła się ona znikąd. Będąc dzieciakami dogadywały się świetnie. Tylko, że wtedy wszystko było łatwiejsze. Gdy Mel przydzielono do Gryffindoru, a Pansy do Slytherinu, świat dla nich nabrał innego sensu.

\- Cały i zdrowy. Miło, że się martwisz. Na pewno to doceni. – Black przeszła obok nich i usiadła na fotelu najbliżej Teodora. Wyjątkowo spokojny chłopak, ale gdy chciał to potrafił pokazać pazury. Slytherin pasował do niego idealnie. Krew nie do zarzucenia od pokoleń. Maniery na wysokim szczeblu. We wszystkim przypominał go Malfoy. Ten drugi był na dodatek irytujący. Wszyscy czystokrwiści byli podobni. Tylko od ich własnej osobowości zależało jaką drogą pójdą. Mogli zostać źli albo zmagać się z wyplenieniem z siebie tej złości. Życie w takich rodzinach zdecydowanie nie bywało łatwe.

\- Jesteś taka pewna? Ministerstwo chyba myśli inaczej. – Pansy zakręciła na swój palec jeden z długich kosmyków. Patrzyła na rówieśniczkę niewinnym wzrokiem.

\- Co masz na myśli? Nie graj ze mną w te durne gierki.

\- Nie czytałaś najnowszego Proroka? Potter wynalazł dementory na swoim podwórku i użył zaklęcia Patronusa. Mam nadzieję, że go wywalą ze szkoły. – Po tych słowach zaśmiała się, jakby powiedziała jakiś naprawdę śmieszny żart.

\- Masz może tę gazetę? Chętnie przeczytam.

\- Stolik przed tobą, kochanie. – Mel prychnęła na jej komentarz. Parkinson nazywała ją jak jedną ze swoich głupich koleżanek. Brakuje tylko słodkiego przezwiska dla niej.

Blondynka podniosła czarodziejską gazetę i spojrzała na nią. Rzeczywiście, na głównej stronie znajdowało się duże zdjęcie Harry'ego. Rita Skeeter dokładnie opisała jak to chłopak użył magii poza szkołą, na dodatek w obecności mugolki. Stanął przed Wizengamotem, ale decyzja w jego sprawie nie została podana publicznie. Melody czuła jak każdy włos na jej ciele staje dęba. Nie miała kontaktu z przyjacielem i nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, co się z nim dzieje. A znając Pottera coś dziwnego działo się na pewno.

.


	4. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

\- Jaki jest twój problem, Parkinson? – Dwie nastolatki mierzyły się wzrokiem, jakby od tego miało zależeć ich życie. Atmosfera wokół nich gęstniała z każdą minutą. – Uważasz się za nie wiadomo kogo, a tak naprawdę jesteś zerem. Ty i twoja pieprzona rodzinka...

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz, zdrajco krwi, a przestanę być miła - zaskrzeczała Pansy.

\- Zdrajca krwi? Nie rób mi zaszczytu. Przynajmniej nie popieram chorych idei Voldemorta. – Brunetka otworzyła szerzej oczy.

\- Nie... nie waż się wymawiać jego imienia. Nie masz prawa. – Głos Parkinson drżał, a jej ciało trzęsło się jak galareta.

\- Och, czyli jednak mamy słaby punkt, prawda? _Voldemort_ jest nikim. Jego idee też. A on sam powrócił. Mój przyjaciel nie kłamie. To ty wmawiasz sobie te wszystkie głupoty. Zachowujesz się jak zwykła suka. – Po wypowiedzeniu słów przez Black, dziewczyna ruszyła w jej stronę i już podnosiła rękę, kiedy w ostatniej chwili Blaise złapał ją w talii i odciągnął. Reszta chłopaków trzymała się z boku i przyglądała się całej sytuacji z lekko otwartymi ustami.

\- Puszczaj mnie, idioto. Ten nic nie warty śmieć powinien klęczeć przed nami. Nie ma ani grama szacunku dla lepszych. Tak samo głupi Potter, rudy, śmierdzący zdrajca i ta mała, ohydna szlama – I w tym momencie w ciele Melody się zagotowało. Każdy mógł obrażać ją, wyzywać od najgorszych, traktować jak ścierwo, ale od jej przyjaciół lepiej było się odczepić. Całe szczęście dla panny Black, żadna osoba nie stała na jej drodze. Wykonała kilka kroków i zamachnęła się z całej siły. Tak delikatnie wyglądająca dłoń z plaskiem uderzyła w zaróżowioną ze złości twarz Pansy. Jej lewy policzek przesiąknął czerwienią, a głowa odwróciła się o 90 stopni. Gdzieś za plecami Melody ktoś głośno wciągnął powietrze. Ta ani myślała się odwracać. Była tak wściekła, a jedno uderzenie usunęło z niej tylko małą ilość agresji.

Kolejny raz dzisiejszego dnia została złapana za ramię. Tym razem jednak ucisk zacieśniał się z taką siłą, że blondynka zaskomlała z bólu. Gwałtownie została odwrócona i stanęła twarzą w twarz z Aleksandrem. Jeśli buzia Pansy z lekka się zaczerwieniła, to Alexa przybrała kolor co najmniej pomidora. Mel wiedziała, że jej miarka się przebrała. Była gotowa przyjąć karę. Nawet jeśli całkiem niesłusznie nadaną.

Clive pociągnął Melody za sobą. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że stawia ona opór i ciągle się o coś potyka. Przechodzili obok reszty starszych gości. Matka i ojciec Pansy mieli wściekły wyraz twarzy. Narcyza Malfoy była raczej zaskoczona, Lucjusz uśmiechał się ironicznie do pozostałej dwójki mężczyzn. Ci odpowiadali mu tym samym. Panie Nott i Zabini szeptały coś do siebie po cichu, spoglądając na blondynkę z ukosa. Jedynie Elizabeth stała z zaciętą miną. Przez chwilę w jej postawie było coś, co przypominało zmartwienie, ale szybko zamieniło się w arystokratyczną obojętność.

Melody wiedziała, że nie ma co liczyć na litość od któregokolwiek z nich. Zachowała się przecież okropnie, a to nie przystoi wychowance tak wysoko postawionej osoby. Dziewczyna jednak nie żałowała. Broniła honoru swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Jedynej prawdziwej rodzinie, którą miała, nie licząc Syriusza Blacka – ojca Melody. Każde ostre słowo skierowane do nich raniło jak noże. Co chwile słyszała jak w magicznym radiu, czy w Proroku Codziennym rozmawiano o jej tacie. Mówiono o nim jak o mordercy, a na jego miejscu powinien być Peter Pettigrew. Osoba, która zdradziła i skazała na śmierć, i więzienie własnych znajomych.

Mocne szarpnięcie wybudziło nastolatkę z zamyślenia. Została wepchnięta do sypialni i dość nieprzyjemnie upadła na podłogę. Jęknęła z powodu bólu w ramieniu. Uniosła się i gniewnie spojrzała na wuja.

\- Tylko dlatego, że muszę przeprosić za ciebie naszych gości, nie znaczy, że później nie dostaniesz tego na co zasłużyłaś. – Dziewczyna cały czas siedziała cicho. Nie podniosła się z podłogi. Mężnie utrzymywała kontakt wzrokowy. – Co? Teraz nie masz nic do powiedzenia? Nagle skończyły się twoje cudowne odzywki?

\- To nie była moja wina. – Mel tylko tyle była w stanie wydusić. Nadal czuła wściekłość i wolała nie ryzykować jeszcze bardziej.

\- To nigdy nie jest twoja wina, zauważyłaś? – spytał z przekąsem. – Taka beznadziejna, mała osóbka jak ty zawsze próbuje się czymś usprawiedliwić. Całe zło tego świata skupia się na tobie, ale nigdy nie jesteś winna. Niesamowite. – Coś w tych słowach ugodziło Melody. Poczucie, że w tym, co powiedział Alexander jest cząstka prawdy, było naprawdę dołujące. – Czyżbym uraził twoje uczucia, księżniczko?

\- Nie masz prawa...

\- Tak sądzisz? Mam cholerne prawo, od kiedy mieszkasz w moim domu i od kiedy wraz z twoją ciotką cię wychowujemy. Szkoda, że nie masz w sobie wdzięczności za wszystkie te lata. A teraz zostaniesz tutaj i nie zrobisz niczego głupszego. Jeśli do końca spotkania usłyszę jakikolwiek dźwięk, to skończy się moja pieprzona cierpliwość. – Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów wyszedł. Trzaśnięcie drzwi musiało być słyszalne przez pozostałych. Mel podniosła się powoli, uważając na ramię. Zapewne pojawi się na nim sporo siniaków, po tym, jak zostało potraktowane. _Na szczęście_ tylko tyle się stało.

Melody miała serdecznie dość mieszkania z tymi ludźmi. Każdy dzień był torturą. Wracanie do posiadłości stawało się udręką. W przeciągu 2 miesięcy całą pewność siebie powoli uchodziła z Mel, aby w roku szkolnym budować się od nowa. Ukrywanie emocji udaje się jej tylko w otoczeniu ludzi, którzy nic dla niej nie znaczą. Elizabeth i Alexander byli szczególnymi przypadkami. Ich linie krwi spotykają się w większym stopniu przez Clive'a, choć Beth miała więcej wspólnego z jej rodziną. Przed laty nosiła to samo nazwisko co Melody. Została wtedy wydana za Regulusa Blacka – brata Syriusza. Nie cieszyli się sobą długo. Krótko po skończeniu szkoły, Śmierciożercy zabili go za nieposłuszeństwo względem Voldemorta. Beth stała się młodą wdową, ale rodzina nie pozwoliła długo zatapiać smutków. Szybko znaleźli nowego kandydata. Alexander był czystej krwi czarodziejem, reszta nikogo nie interesowała.

W 1981 roku, po zamordowaniu Dorcas i zamknięciu Syriusza, kobieta wraz z mężem nie zastanawiając się, przygarnęli ich dziecko do siebie. Ministerstwo oddało im wszelkie prawa rodzicielskie, choć Clive oskarżony był o przynależność do Śmierciożerców. Zarzuty jednak oczyszczono, ponieważ tak było dla wszystkich wygodniej. Aurorów nie obchodziło, że jeden zwolennik więcej jest na wolności. Po pokonaniu Czarnego Pana stali się spokojniejsi i mniej czujni. Każdy wmawiał, że nie wiedział co robił, a wszystko za sprawą klątwy Imperiusa.

Po wielu latach, osoby, które tak bardzo się usprawiedliwiały, wracały do swego mistrza. Szkoda tylko, że służby zostawały na to ślepe. Ponownie.


	5. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Ostatnie dni wakacji minęły bardzo szybko. Melody spędzała je w większości w swoim pokoju lub zaszywając się w ogrodzie. Dzięki temu, że był ogromny, mogła spacerować przez wiele godzin nie przechodząc dwa razy tą samą ścieżką. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy wszystkie kwiaty wypuszczały z siebie miliony pięknych zapachów, przesiadywanie tam okazywało się cudowne. Dziewczyna znalazła swoje ulubione drzewo, przy którym oddawała się rozmyślaniu o wszystkim i niczym. Jej myśli jednak uciekały do przyjaciół. Od zakończenia roku szkolnego nie miała od nich żadnej wiadomości. Po napisaniu kilku listów, przestała się narzucać. Było dla niej trudne tak po prostu odpuścić, ale musieli mieć jakiś powód, skoro nawet nie raczyli odpisać. Chyba, że nie mogli.

Po pamiętnej kłótni z Pansy, nastolatka nie została zaproszona na żadne następne spotkanie. Alexander obiecał jej karę, a dostała idealną nagrodę. Uśmiech pojawiał się na jej twarzy, gdy wylegiwała się w łóżku w najgorszych ubraniach, a za ścianą siedzieli sztywni czystokrwiści nie mogący nic jej zrobić. Niestety ostatniego dnia sierpnia Mel musiała oprzytomnieć. Szkolne zakupy same się nie zrobiły. W powolnym tempie zebrała się i w samo południe przywitała wujostwo, i poinformowała ich o swoich planach. Z wielkim zainteresowaniem słuchali, co ma do powiedzenia. Melody poprosiła grzecznie o przetransportowanie do czarodziejskiej alei. Jej uśmiech był szeroki i sztuczny, kiedy Alexander rzucał komentarzami o niewychowanych dziewuchach, które nie stać na gram uprzejmości. Elizabeth zlitowała się i pospiesznie aportowała z nią na ulicę Pokątną. Od tamtej pory minęło kilka godzin. Melody po kolei odwiedzała każdy sklep. W Esach i Floresach kupiła egzemplarze magicznych ksiąg potrzebnych na 5 rok nauki, w aptece różnorakie składniki do eliksirów, a przechodząc obok magicznej menażerii naszła ją pewna myśl. Na wystawach prezentowały się piękne, okazałe sowy. Każda prężyła się w kierunku potencjalnych kupców, aby pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony. Mel nie planowała zabierać żadnej do domu, ale mimo wszystko weszła do sklepu. Mały dzwoneczek zabrzęczał oświadczając, że nowy klient właśnie się zjawił. Jak na zawołanie stara czarownica pojawiła się za ladą.

\- Dobry. W czym mogę pomóc? – Na twarzy kobiety widniało lekkie znudzenie.

\- Tylko się rozglądam, dziękuję. – Melody posłała jej uśmiech i obróciła się do klatek ze zwierzętami. Poza sowami, w klatkach znajdowały się ogromne pająki, węże, ropuchy i mniej popularne ślimaki. Koty i psy spokojnie biegały po pokoju. Na samym jego tyle było małe, przyciemnione akwarium. Ciekawość nastolatki nie pozwoliła jej nie sprawdzić co znajduje się w środku.

\- Co do cholery? – wyszeptała do siebie. – Czy to jest... Czy to nie jest nielegalne? – Melody zwróciła się do sprzedawczyni.

\- Co takiego, moja droga? – Kobieta wyłoniła się zza rogu z wysoko uniesioną brwią.

\- To. Czy TO nie jest nielegalne? – Dziewczyna spytała. – Przecież to jest znikacz*!

\- Cicho! Wiem, czym to jest. Jakaś stara czarownica przyniosła go kilka dni temu. Chciała się go pozbyć i tyle. – Kobieta nerwowo rozglądała się po sklepie, jakby zaraz miało tu wparować całe biuro aurorów.

\- Czemu go pani nie wypuści?

\- Jest niezwykle rzadki. Jeśli ktoś go kupi, to zbiję fortunę.

\- A jeśli ktoś doniesie, to zamkną panią w Azkabanie.

\- Ale takie coś się nie wydarzy, prawda?

\- Jakie będę miała korzyści, jeśli nie puszczę pary z ust?

\- Korzyści? Posłuchaj mnie. Ludzie zlinczują mnie, gdy się dowiedzą. Nie możesz powiedzieć.

\- Mogę się postarać, ale jeden warunek.

\- Słucham?

\- Da mi pani tamtą sowę. – Mel wskazała na ślicznego puchacza. Wyglądał na dość młodego i był o wiele mniejszy od reszty.

\- Dam? Za darmo? – Czarownica nie okazywała ani trochę chęci do zrealizowania propozycji. Wizja oddania zwierzęcia bez korzyści majątkowych nie uśmiechała się jej.

\- Tak, kompletnie za friko.

\- Zgoda. Bierz ją, ale nie waż się otwierać jadaczki. – Sprzedawczyni zmierzyła swoją klientkę wzrokiem. Jej wyraz twarzy pozostawał srogi. – Jesteś w Slytherinie?

\- Niezupełnie. Jestem Gryfonką.

\- Gryffindor schodzi na psy. – Melody parsknęła śmiechem. W oczach miała wesołe iskierki. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu.

\- Odziedziczyłam ślizgońskie cechy po rodzinie. Nie jestem z nich dumna, ale dziękuję.

\- Po prostu stąd idź. – Wiedźma wskazała na drzwi i nie oglądając się za siebie, ruszyła z powrotem za ladę.

\- Zajmę pani jeszcze chwilę. Poproszę o klatkę i jedzenie dla tej sowy…

Znikacz - ( . /wiki/Znikacz)


	6. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Pomimo późnej godziny Melody nie potrafiła zasnąć. Siedziała na parapecie głaszcząc Chance – swoją nową, małą przyjaciółkę. Z każdym przeciągnięciem palcami po miękkich piórach, dziewczyna odzyskiwała utracony wcześniej humor. Kiedy tylko wróciła do domu została skrzyczana przez Alexa. Była to rutyna, ale każde obraźliwe słowo trafiało głęboko w nastolatkę. Nawet jeśli ta rodzina nie znaczyła dla niej więcej niż nieznajomy mijany na ulicy, to i tak brała wszystko do siebie. Do złego traktowania udało się jej jednak przyzwyczaić. Co roczne wyjazdy do Hogwartu wszystko uspokajały. Harry, Ron i Hermiona zawsze zajmowali jej czas. Potrafili rozmawiać godzinami na błahe tematy, czy to o eseju na transmutację, czy to o największych wrogach. Przy nich nigdy nie myślała o problemach. Sprawiali, że zapominała o najgorszych wspomnieniach. Świadomość posiadania przy sobie takich osób sprawiała, że czuła się lepiej.

Dziewczyna ziewnęła głośno i wspięła się na łóżko, zostawiając Chance, aby ta mogła spokojnie wyruszyć na polowanie. Zostało jej jeszcze kilka godzin zanim musiałaby wstać. Postanowiła wykorzystać ten czas i pozwolić swojemu ciału na odpoczynek. Bo kto chciałby spóźnić się na pociąg do szkoły z powodu zmęczenia? Wystarczyło parę minut i ramiona Morfeusza bardzo mocno trzymały swoją nową zdobycz.

Pierwszy dzień września zapowiadał się wyjątkowo dobrze. Słońce świeciło na niebie, dając z siebie wszystko i ogrzewając każdy zakamarek. Ptaki śpiewały znane tylko sobie melodie wypełniając ludzi entuzjazmem. W posiadłości Clive'ów panował nieznany tam dotąd harmider. Domowe skrzaty krzątały się z kąta w kąt, przygotowując posiłek i nosząc walizki piątorocznej już uczennicy Hogwartu. Wszystko tego poranka wydawało się lepsze, ale również szybciej mijało. Najważniejsze było jednak to, że nikt się jeszcze nie kłócił. Alex zachowywał się spokojnie i nawet zdobył się na uśmiech w stronę swojej wychowanki. Melody zapewne pobiła rekord w wysokości unoszenia brwi, ale zapamiętała to jako miłą odskocznię. Nie była tylko pewna, czy zrobił to z czystej życzliwości, czy niesamowicie cieszył się z jej wyjazdu. Pomimo wszystko niecodziennie spotykało ja coś takiego.

Zanim się obejrzała, stali już przy bagażach i szykowali się do wyjścia. Ekscytacja wypełniała całe ciało nastolatki. Nowy rok nauki nie szykował się jakoś bardzo niesamowicie, ale świadomość spotkania wszystkich tych osób, których nie miała szansy zobaczyć w czasie wakacji, dawała jej dużą garść szczęścia. Będzie mogła w końcu przytulić przyjaciół i omówić całe 2 miesiące rozłąki. Uśmiech przebijał się na jej wargi, gdy myślała o nudnym monologu Hermiony na temat każdej książki przeczytanej przez nią, czy o Ronie, który z mniej więcej w połowie jej wypowiedzi utnie sobie krótką drzemkę, aby zaraz po niej zażarcie opowiadać o quidditchu. Harry włączy się do rozmowy, a Miona oburzona ich ignorancją do nauki, wyciągnie opasłe tomisko, zawierające niezliczoną ilość nowych zaklęć i sztuk magii. Małe rzeczy, które robili wybijały się na szczyt jej myśli i wypełniały Mel jeszcze większym szczęściem.

\- Gotowa? – spytała Beth z delikatnym, ledwo widocznym uśmiechem.

\- Jak najbardziej – odpowiedziała młodsza i wyciągnęła rękę w jej kierunku. Kobieta złapała ją swoja wypielęgnowaną dłonią, a drugą podała mężowi. W przeciągu kilku sekund znaleźli się na Kings Cross. Alex sięgnął po pierwszy lepszy wózek do bagażu i przelewitował wszystko na niego. Krótko później nie byli na mugolskiego stronie peronu, a znajdowali się na tym magicznym. Peron 9 i 3/4. Tłok był większy niż po zakończeniu roku. Rozpłakani rodzice pierwszorocznych rozpychali się, aby pojawić się jak najbliżej pociągu i pożegnać swoje dzieci. Starsi uczniowie zbierali się w grupach i witali swoich znajomych z roku. Na skórze czuło się podekscytowanie płynące z każdej osoby.

\- Melody… - Głos Alexa przywołał nastolatkę na ziemie. Z niechęcią obróciła się do wuja i spojrzała na niego. – Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, czego oczekujemy od ciebie w tym roku szkolnym. Nie przynieś wstydu swojemu, ani naszemu rodowi. – Mężczyzna powiedział to tak sztywno, że Black nie była w stanie nie parsknąć.

\- Jasne, postaram się. – Clive spiorunował dziewczynę wzrokiem i poklepał kilka razy po ramieniu, aby w następnej sekundzie ruszyć w kierunku wyjścia z peronu. Elizabeth odetchnęła głośno i tym razem nastała jej kolej na powiedzenie czegoś. Kobieta wyraźnie była się ze swoimi myślami.

\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Mel. Wiem, że nie zachowywałam się tak, jak zachowywać powinna się matka. Wiem też, że mnie za nią nie bierzesz, ale nie możesz zatracić siebie. Wszystko w tym roku może poddać cię próbie. Jesteś inteligentną, piękną, młodą czarownicom i nikomu nie pozwól mówić inaczej. Rozumiesz? – Nastolatka zdobyła się tylko na skinięcie. W swoim życiu nie była jeszcze tak zdziwiona. Nie mogła pojąć, czemu Beth mówiła to w tym momencie.

\- O jakiej próbie mówisz?

\- Gdybym tylko potrafiła odpowiedzieć na to pytanie… Zło zbierało się w naszym świecie od lat. Kiedyś musi ono wybuchnąć i przynieść ze sobą tragiczne skutki. Nie wiem jak i kiedy, ale to przyjdzie. Uważaj na siebie, w porządku? – Kobieta mówiła bardzo szybko, delikatnie rozglądając się na boki. Głos miała zbliżony do szeptu, przez co Melody musiała przybliżyć się do niej nieznacznie.

\- Będę ostrożna – zapewniła dziewczyna, lecz w jej głosie słychać było nutkę wahania.

\- Pójdę już. Alex pewnie zastanawia się, czemu jeszcze się nie pojawiłam. – Po tych słowach stało się coś jeszcze bardziej niespodziewanego – Elizabeth przytuliła do siebie pannę Black. Mel przez kilka sekund pozostawała bierna, ale już chwilę później odwzajemniła czynność.

Coś w tym roku miało się zmienić. I opiekunka chciała przekazać jej co, ale sama nie posiadała takiej wiedzy. Elizabeth odsunęła się jako pierwsza i nie mówiąc nic więcej, odeszła. Sekundy później zniknęła w tłumie.

Ten rok szkolny zapowiadał się jednak wyjątkowo interesująco.


	7. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

(W tej historii warto znać treść książki lub filmu. Nie będę przepisywać całej twórczości Rowling, bo nie ma to sensu. W kilku rozdziałach musiałabym dokładnie opisać coś, co jest napisane gdzie indziej.)

Podróż pociągiem mijała spokojnie, dopóki grupa przyjaciół nie zdecydowała się poruszyć wszystkich tych tematów, o których najlepiej nie rozmawiać. Melody na początku była wściekła, gdy słuchała jak Dumbledore zabronił pozostałej trójce kontaktować się z nią. Przez całe wakacje czekała tylko na głupi list zwrotny i zastanawiała się, czy to jej wina, że go nie otrzymała. Niespodzianką stało się to, że za wszystkim stał sam dyrektor. Hermiona najbardziej przepraszała i czuła się winna całej sytuacji. Black tylko machnęła ręką i kazała opowiedzieć, co takiego działo się u nich. Wyjaśniła się cała sytuacja z dementorami i Wizengamotem, a Mel była wdzięczna, że Harry został wypuszczony i bez większych problemów dostał się na stację. Melody przedstawiła też co stało się między nią, a jej ciotką.

\- Może chodziło jej o Voldemorta? My wiemy, że wrócił, a większość tych arystokratycznych, bogatych dupków to Śmierciożercy. Clive'owie też do nich należeli, prawda? – spytał Ron.

\- Tak. Mieli podobną sytuacje jak starszy Malfoy. Imperius wszystko załatwił.

\- A ministerstwo we wszystko uwierzyło. – Harry prychnął. – Nie przypomina wam to trochę teraźniejszej sprawy?

\- Nawet za bardzo. Oni wszyscy są niesamowicie ślepi – odparła Hermiona. Pozostali aż podskoczyli na swoich siedzeniach, kiedy brunetka zatrzasnęła trzymaną książkę. – Tak bardzo ślepi! Przecież to logiczne, że coś się stanie. Jak zawsze. A oni coś zrobią? Pewnie nie! I znowu to ukryją!

\- A my nie będziemy w stanie nic z tym zrobić, Miona –Black powiedziała. W przedziale zapanowała cisza. Każdy z Gryfonów, nawet jeśli chciał coś zrobić z zaistniałą sytuacją, to nie był w stanie, a to irytowało ich najbardziej.

\- Hej, Mel, może chciałabyś się przejść? – spytał po chwili Harry.

\- Jasne. Coś się stało?

\- Nie, nie, po prostu możemy iść? – Blondynka skinęła tylko i wstała. Jako pierwsza znalazła się w korytarzu. Kiedy obróciła się do przyjaciela, zobaczyła jak wymienia szybkie spojrzenia z resztą. Zmarszczyła na to brwi, ale nie powiedziała słowa. Potter dołączył do niej sekundę później i powolnym krokiem ruszyli przez wagon. Oboje milczeli. Melody wiedziała, że Harry zbiera myśli.

\- No więc, co słychać u Łapy? Wszystko z nim w porządku?

\- Tak myślę. Jest bardzo zawiedziony, że nie pozwalają mu opuszczać domu. Dumbledore i pozostali sądzą, że Śmierciożercy znają jego animagiczną postać.

\- Pewnie to dla niego tortura. Uprzykrza innym życie, żeby się nie nudzić?

\- Tylko trochę. – Kolejna chwila ciszy. – Bardzo się o ciebie martwił. – Smutny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. – Słuchaj, naprawdę przepraszam, że nie dotarł do ciebie żaden list. Dorosłych nie dało się przekonać, chociaż na jeden. Zakon Feniksa szaleje całym sobą.

\- Zakon Feniksa?

\- Specjalna grupa powołana po to, aby walczyć z Voldemortem.

\- Czyli feniks? Zawsze się odrodzi. – Melody wyjrzała przez okno. Widoki były piękne. Ogromne pola otaczały ich z każdej strony, daleko od nich znajdowały się góry. Wszystko kwitło i odradzało się, nawet jeśli wiosna już dawno minęła. Dzień był piękny. – A co jeśli umrze Dumbledore? Nie jest tak jakby przewodnikiem tego wszystkiego?

\- Nie oszukujmy się, Dumbledore'a tak łatwo się nie pozbędziesz. – Oboje parsknęli śmiechem.

\- I dzięki Merlinowi za to. Ale to chyba nie jest to, o czym chciałeś rozmawiać, prawda?

\- Ron i Hermiona nie chcieli, żebym cię tym martwił, bardziej Hermiona, ale sądzę, że powinnaś wiedzieć. I tak byś się dowiedziała. W sumie to nawet nie jest żaden sekret.

\- Harry przejdź do rzeczy, bo naprawdę zaczynam się martwić.

\- Czytałaś gazety? – Melody skinęła. - Pewnie nie znalazłaś nic o Sama Wiesz Kim.

\- No tak, ale przecież rozmawialiśmy o tym, że ministerstwo to ukrywa.

\- Tak, wiem. Myślisz, że ukryliby ataki?

\- Nie byliby tacy głupi. Nie mogliby.

\- Od kilku tygodni, a właściwie od czasu, gdy zaczęły się wakacje, blizna daje o sobie znać.

\- I myślisz, że to ma coś wspólnego z nim? Jakby nie patrzeć to on ci ją zrobił.

\- Dokładnie. Jestem w stanie poczuć kiedy czuje się szczęśliwy, a kiedy wściekły. Ta wściekłość jest najgorsza.

\- Zakon musiał mieć jakieś spotkania. Pytałeś Dumbledore'a o pomoc?

\- Tak samo szybko jak się pojawiał, tak znikał. Nie miałem szansy. Wyglądało to jakby mnie unikał.

\- Czemu miałby? Przecież…

\- Bo może obwinia mnie o wszystko? Śmierć Cedrika, powrót Voldemorta, potrzeba ponownego zwołania zakonu. I znowu Wybraniec w świetle reflektorów. – Melody patrzyła na przyjaciela smutnym wzrokiem. Źle czuła się ze świadomością, że chłopak ma o sobie takie zdanie, a jednocześnie rosła w niej złość, ponieważ w wakacje słyszała arystokratów. Mówili o nim podobnie. „Harry Potter szuka tylko drogi powrotnej na szczyty.", „Nie wytrzyma chwili w cieniu innych". Ta sama sytuacja była w szkole.

\- Harry? – Black próbowała zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, ale chłopak na nią nie spojrzał. Wzrok miał wbity w swoje buty. Mel podeszła do niego i delikatnie położyła dłonie na jego policzkach, a następnie uniosła jego głowę tak, aby ich oczy się spotkały. – Masz nas. Mnie, Hermionę, Weasleyów, Łapę, Remusa i wiele innych osób, które kochają cię i nie opuszczą. Pozwól idiotom mówić, a zobaczysz, że na samym końcu będą cię przepraszać za każde pojedyncze słowo. Rok szkolny na pewno nie będzie dla ciebie łatwy, ale masz przy sobie przyjaciół, rozumiesz?

\- Dziękuję, Mel. – Chłopak przytulił do siebie przyjaciółkę. To było coś, czego potrzebował od dawna. Zwykłej chwili bliskości, w której nikt nie będzie go oceniał i zobaczy prawdziwego Harry'ego. Nie chłopaka z okładek gazet, który poddawany jest oszczerstwom. Stali tak jeszcze kilka chwil, pozwalając sobie, by emocje opadły. Cieszyli się tylko swoim towarzystwem. Ale wszystko musi się kiedyś skończyć.

\- No proszę, czy to nie nasz drogi Bliznowaty? – ironiczny głos Draco Malfoya rozległ się parę metrów od nich. Przyjaciele odsunęli się od siebie i ze zrezygnowaniem spojrzeli na blondyna. Za jego plecami stali Zabini i Nott. Obaj opierali się o ściany i ze znudzeniem wymalowanym na twarzach, przyglądali się sytuacji. – Black, stać cię na kogoś lepszego, ale widzę, że i tak wolisz ofiary losu.

\- Nudzi ci się, Malfoy? Nie musisz nałożyć żelu na włosy? Przejrzeć się w lusterku? – Blondyn prychnął. Jego usta otwierały się, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale coś mu przerwało.

A konkretnie wybuch, który spowodował, że w całym pociągu powoli rozpoczynał się chaos.


	8. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7

Pociąg powoli zaczął zwalniać. Większość uczniów wyszła ze swoich przedziałów, a każdy z nich z niepokojem rozglądał się we wszystkie strony, próbując spostrzec, co takiego wywołało zamieszanie. Wkrótce kolejny wybuch zakłócił nikły spokój panujący między i tak spanikowanym tłumem. Po nim nastąpił następny i następny. Melody i Harry spojrzeli na siebie z niepokojem. Nie musieli nic mówić, żeby wiedzieć co myślą. Nie przejmowali się już Malfoyem i nawet nie zauważyli kiedy zniknął. Szybkim krokiem skierowali się z powrotem do pozostałej dwójki przyjaciół. Burzę włosów Hermiony i ogniste kosmyki Rona byli w stanie zobaczyć już z odległości. Korytarze przepełnione zostały dziesiątkami przestraszonych nastolatków, dlatego dostanie się do celu było trudne.

\- Co się znowu stało? – spytał Harry, kiedy znaleźli się blisko siebie.

\- Coś uderzyło w pociąg. Nie widzieliśmy co, ale oni musieli zobaczyć. – Hermiona wskazała brodą na czarodziejów.

\- Hej! – Melody zwróciła do jakiejś dziewczyny, która wyglądała na pierwszo lub drugoroczną i złapała ją za ramię. Ta krzyknęła zaskoczona i odskoczyła. –Spokojnie. Przecież nic ci nie zrobię. Wiesz co w nas uderzyło?

\- Oni napadli na pociąg. Postacie w czerni. J... ja muszę iść. Muszę znaleźć siostrę. – I tyle było ją widać. Sekundy później zniknęła gdzieś między wyższymi osobami.

\- Śmierciożercy? – spytał Ron ze strachem w głosie. Chłopak lekko się trząsł, nerwowo rozglądając się na boki.

\- Nie wiem kto, ale potrzebujemy się stąd wydostać. – Hermiona skinęła głową i ścisnęła mocniej Krzywołapa. Kot strasznie wiercił się w jej ramionach, a brunetka próbowała go uspokoić. Zwierzę nie dawało jednak za wygraną i po chwili uciekało w głąb pociągu.

\- Krzywołap, wracaj tutaj! – wykrzyknęła nastolatka i już kierowała się na poszukiwania, lecz szybko się zatrzymała. Naprzeciwko niej znajdował się wysoki mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu. Twarz zakrywała mu srebrna maska z czarnymi zdobieniami. W ręku dzierżył różdżkę , a jej koniec skierował w stojących przed sobą nastolatków. Z ust jednak nie wyszło mu ani jedno zaklęcie. Głowę miał przechyloną na bok. Wyglądał, jakby szczerze zastanawiał się, czy powinien w tym momencie ich unieszkodliwić, czy zostawić w spokoju. Z kolei czworo przyjaciół patrzyło się w niego oczekując na jakikolwiek ruch. Ron otwierał i zamykał usta, przypatrując się postaci z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, Hermiona ściskała ramię Harry'ego, który wyglądał na gotowego do ataku. Melody ostrożnie sięgnęła do tylnej kieszeni. Na jej szczęście mężczyzna nic nie zauważył i spokojnie mogła wyciągnąć różdżkę.

Postać poruszyła się niespokojnie, a zza maski dało się usłyszeć słowa zaklęcia oszałamiającego. Zanim jednak dało mu się skończyć formułkę, mężczyzna wydał z siebie wrzask. Do jego karku przyczepił się wielki, pomarańczowy kocur. Swoje pazury wbił prosto w szyję swojej zdobyczy. Śmierciożerca uderzał dłońmi na oślep, chcąc zrzucić uporczywe zwierzę, ale nie udawało mu się to. Nastolatkowie wykorzystali chwilę nieuwagi i szybko uciekli w przeciwnym kierunku.

\- Nie mogę zostawić tak Krzywołapa. On zrobi mu krzywdę – zapłakała Hermiona stawiając opór, kiedy Harry ciągnął ją wzdłuż korytarza. Był on całkowicie opustoszały, nie licząc ich czwórki. Wszędzie na podłodze walały się śmieci i widoczne były ślady pośpiechu, w jakim ludzie ewakuowali się stąd.

\- Miona, ten kot przetrwa wszystko. Jest tym, czym powinniśmy przejmować się najmniej.

\- Czyli kiedy twój szczur uciekł, miałeś prawo się przejmować?

\- To było przed tym, kiedy okazał się mordercą!

\- Możecie przestać? – spytała zirytowana Melody. – Mamy większy problem.

Dziewczyna spojrzała przez okno. Po poprzednim pięknym widoku nie było śladu. Niebo pokryło się ciemnymi chmurami. Dookoła pociągu stali przerażeni uczniowie. Pomiędzy nimi krążyły inne postacie pokryte czernią.

\- Nie złapali nas jeszcze. Powinniśmy ściągnąć pomoc. Klatki z sowami trzymają na tyłach. Może wyślemy list do ministerstwa lub Dumbledore'a ? – zaproponował Ron.

\- Zanim list dotrze miną wieki. Czy nie ma tu kogoś dorosłego?

\- Sprzedawczyni jest na zewnątrz razem z resztą, a nauczyciele od dawna są w Hogwarcie. Nikogo innego tu nie będzie.

\- Niech to szlag.

\- Melody!

\- Hermiona!

\- Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale ktoś tu idzie – powiedział Harry ostrym szeptem. Wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w kierunku głosów. Ktoś wyraźnie się kłócił. Nastolatkowie w mgnieniu oka schowali się w najbliższym przedziale, szczelnie zasłaniając okienko. Każde z nich wstrzymało oddech, gdy osoby przechodziły koło nich. Nawet jeśli chcieli zostać nie usłyszani, nie musieli się o nic martwić, ponieważ wrogowie przekrzykiwali się jeden przez drugiego. Jednak czy to była tylko pozorna myśl? Ron przestępował z nogi na nogę, kiedy natknął się na pustą puszkę po napoju. Aluminium niebezpiecznie zaskrzeczało, powodując, że korytarz wypełniła nagła cisza. Sekundy ciągnęły się, a czworo uczniów oczekiwało na jakikolwiek ruch ze strony Śmierciożerców. Hermiona zdążyła obrzucić rudowłosego nagannym spojrzeniem.

\- Myślicie... myślicie, że już odeszli? – spytała Melody. Jej głos był roztrzęsiony. Nie chciała, aby te osoby ich usłyszały. Bała się o swoich przyjaciół i o siebie. Prawdopodobnie zostali ostatnimi osobami w pociągu nie wiadomo co oni planowali zrobić. W głowie dziewczyny panowała burza. Zastanawiała się, czy to jest to o czym mówiła Elizabeth. Jeśli jednak, to czemu nie ostrzegła jej wcześniej i czemu w ogóle to zrobiła. Przez tyle lat traktowała ją jak coś, co nie jest potrzebne. Gdy Alex ja atakował, ona nigdy nie pomogła w żaden sposób. Nie znaczyły dla siebie nic. A dziś było inaczej. Na twarzy kobiety dało się zobaczyć zmartwienie. Ale to nie było coś, o co musiała się martwić w tym momencie. Musieli się stąd wydostać.

\- Jest strasznie cicho. – I dokładnie w momencie, w którym Hermiona skończyła to zdanie, drzwi przedziału otworzyły się z hukiem.

\- Potter? To on – wyszeptał Śmierciożerca stojący najbliżej drzwi. Pozostała dwójka znajdująca się za nim celowała swoimi różdżkami wprost w twarze młodszych czarodziejów. Nie trzeba było czekać długo zanim zaatakowali. Młodzież nie miała dużego pola do popisu. Znajdowali się w kilku metrach kwadratowych,a aby uchronić się przed zaklęciami, jedyne co mogli zrobić to schylić się. Czerwone promienie trafiły w okno, niszcząc je na drobne kawałeczki. Z zewnątrz rozległy się krzyki zaskoczonych uczniów, którzy nie podziewali się nie skierowanego na nich ataku.

Blondynka nie myślała już o konsekwencjach. Zostali otoczeni przez ludzi. Którzy chcą ich skrzywdzić. To powinno być idealne wyjaśnienie dla ministerstwa, gdyby oskarżyli ją o bezprawne używanie magii, prawda? Pośpiesznie wyciągnęła przed siebie różdżkę i zaatakowała pierwszym zaklęciem jakie przyszło jej do głowy.

\- Melody, my nie możemy – wykrzyknęła Hermiona, patrząc na upadających przeciwników.

\- Wolisz, żeby to oni z nami skończyli? – Melody irytowało, że jej przyjaciółka jest tak bardzo grzeczna. Stali przed niebezpieczeństwem twarzą w twarz. Ważne było działanie.

\- Herm, ona ma racje – powiedział Ron wyciągając swoją różdżkę. – Ci Śmierciożercy się nie zawahają.

Zanim przeciwnicy się podnieśli, Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Melody zdążyli przecisnąć się na korytarz i biegiem podążyli wzdłuż niego. Byli w stanie usłyszeć za sobą kroki. Wkrótce centymetry od ich głów przelatywały zaklęcia. Czarodzieje skutecznie bronili się przed każdym z rzuconych w ich kierunku. Do czasu, gdy jeden z magów trafił w rudzielca. Weasley upadł na ziemię zwijając się z bólu. Pozostała trójka niemal natychmiast zaprzestała biegu i rzuciła uroki na postacie w czerni. Następnie Hermiona pomogła Ronowi stać i truchtem udali się w dół korytarza. Mel i Harry zostali sami z Śmierciożercami, próbując dać trochę czasu na ucieczkę reszcie. Walka pomimo zażartości nie trwała długo, ponieważ wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi i jedyna broń jaką miała dziewczyna poszybowała w stronę wroga.

\- Homoperior Terra!*– Z różdżki Śmierciożercy wydobył się następny oślepiający promień, który tym razem pokrył całe ciała nastolatków. Ostatnim co zarejestrowała blondynka, było zaskoczenie budujące się na twarzy Harry'ego. W następnej chwili straciła go z oczu.

Melody czuła jakby jej skóra płonęła, ale nie mogła wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Ogień nie towarzyszył jej długo. Kilka sekund później ogarnął ją spokój, który nie trwał więcej niż ostatnie uczucie, ponieważ jej plecy uderzyły o coś twardego. Mogła to być ściana pociągu lub podłoga, ale Mel zastanawiało jedno. Czemu pod palcami czuła trawę?

Z łaciny homo – człowiek

Perior - zniknięcie

Terra - ziemia


	9. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8

Jeszcze przez jakiś czas Melody leżała z zamkniętymi oczyma. Plecy bolały ją od upadku i jedyne o czym marzyła to wygodne łóżko. Czuła, jakby dopiero co się obudziła, a ciało nie do końca zgadzało się z wolą mózgu. Wokół niej słyszalne były rozmowy. Gdzie nie gdzie ludzie się śmiali. Tylko czemu? Śmierciożercy napadli na pociąg, nie ma powodu żeby się chociaż uśmiechnąć, a osoby tutaj czuły się tak swobodnie.

\- Black, wstawaj z tej ziemi! Nie mamy czasu na wygłupy! – krzyknął ktoś z oddali. – Potter, ty też!

Melody natychmiast zmusiła swoje powieki do otwarcia się. Od zbyt szybkiego podniesienia, w jej głowie zaczęło niebezpiecznie wirować. Ludzie przed nią dwoili się i troili, kiedy na nich patrzyła, a oni wcale nie zwracali na nią uwagi. Byli pogrążeni we własnym świecie. Jakaś para nastolatków siedziała kilka metrów przed nią, niedaleko nich młodsze dzieci zgromadziły się w grupie. Osoba, którą jednak szukała znajdowała się tuż za nią. Harry ociężale podnosił się z ziemi, poprawiając spadające okulary. Jego włosy były w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zwykle., a twarz umazaną miał od ziemi. Z resztą to samo stało się z ubraniem. Mel wiedziała, że nie wygląda lepiej, ale i tak lekko zaśmiała się pod nosem. Podeszła do przyjaciela i delikatnie starła brud z policzków.

\- Melody, gdzie my do cholery jesteśmy? – spytał Harry, rozglądając się na boki.

\- Nie wiem, ale uwolniliśmy się od sługusów Voldemorta.

\- Co z Ronem i Hermioną? – Mel choćby chciała, to nie wiedziała co mogło im się przytrafić. Miała nadzieję, że zdążyli uciec i zawiadomić kogo trzeba. Nie martwiła się tylko o nich, ale także o spanikowanych uczniów, którzy nie mieli zielonego pojęcia, z czym mają do czynienia.

\- Zaklęcie ich nie dosięgło. Byli daleko od nas.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jakieś zaklęcie jest w stanie przenieść nas z jednego miejsca w inne.

\- Ja też nie.

Oni tam zostali.

\- Harry?

\- Hmm?

\- Myślisz, że wszystko z nimi w porządku?

\- Nasza grupa nie raz uniknęła większego bagna. Hermiona jest inteligenta. Znajdzie jakiś sposób. Może być jej trudniej z Ronem, bo jest ranny, ale na pewno się uda. – Potter mówił to z dużą ilością wiary w głosie, jednak nie patrzył wtedy na przyjaciółkę. Wzrok miał skupiony na starszej kobiecie, która stała przy wejściu do ogromnego budynku. Jej twarz pokrywały delikatne zmarszczki i nienagannie nałożony makijaż. Każdy kosmyk jej włosów był idealnie i ciasno spięty w niskiego koka. Czarne wąskie okulary sprawiały, że jej buzia wyglądała surowo.

Kobieta przyglądała się każdemu dookoła ze stoickim spokojem i lekkim uśmiechem. Z jej postawy biła władza i nawet Melody poczuła się mała, gdy jej spojrzenie trafiło właśnie na blondynkę.

Dziewczyna jak najszybciej odwróciła wzrok i dopiero wtedy zauważyła w jak złej sytuacji znajduje się razem z Harry'm. Wokół nich rozciągał się wysoki betonowy mur. Swój początek i koniec miał po obu stronach budynku. Black zgadywała więc, że znajdują się tylko i wyłącznie na małym fragmencie posesji, a ogrodzenie tak naprawdę ciągnie się dalej na innej części.

Za plecami starszej kobiety znajdowała się dostojna budowla. Liczyła sobie 4 piętra, każde okno zakrywa solidnie wyglądająca krata. Melody nie wiedziała co ma o tym myśleć. Żadna z rzeczy, które zobaczyła, nie uspokajała jej ani trochę. Nie miała pojęcia gdzie się znajduje. Osoby, których nigdy nie widziała znają jej imię. To zdarzało się wcześniej, ale tylko dlatego, że jej ojca oskarżono o morderstwa. O jej istnieniu wiedzieli jedynie czarodzieje. Ludzie będący tutaj musieli być mugolami. Jakiekolwiek pojęcie mogli mieć o starszym Blacku, ale jej obecność nie robiła tu na nikim wrażenia. Dziewczyna nie zauważyła, aby ktoś uciekał w popłochu, gdy tylko na nich spojrzy.

\- Mel? Hej, Melody! Słyszysz mnie? – Dłonie Harry'ego zacisnęły się na ramionach przyjaciółki, kiedy ta nie odpowiedziała na żadną jego próbę zwrócenia uwagi.

\- W co my się wpakowaliśmy, Harry? – spytała Melody, pocierając twarz dłońmi.

\- Nie wiem, Mel, ale na pewno znajdziemy odpowiedź.

\- Od kiedy jesteś takim optymistą? Uda się nam, uda się Ronowi i Hermionie. Nie wiesz tego. Cholera, my nawet nie wiemy gdzie jesteśmy!

\- Melody, uspokój się. Ludzie zaczynają się patrzeć. Weź wdech. No dalej. – I Melody posłuchała. Powolnie pozwoliła nabrać swoim płucom tlenu, a następnie wypuściła go ze świstem. Dziewczyna rozumiała, że nie może pozwolić sobie na takie ataki. Racjonalne myślenie to jedyne czym powinna się kierować.

\- Czy wasza dwójka potrzebuje specjalnej pomocy w wykonywaniu poleceń?

Mel i Harry w błyskawicznym tempie obrócili się w stronę głosu. Kolejna starsza kobieta pojawiła się na podwórzu placówki. Była ubrana całkowicie na biało, w pasujące do siebie spodnie i T-shirt. Jedyne co wyróżniało się w jej stroju to czarne guziki w mlecznej marynarce. Melody skojarzyła ten ubiór ze strojem pielęgniarki ze Świętego Munga.

\- Co? Przecież my nie…

\- Terapeuta czeka na ciebie, panno Black. Za to pan Collinson oczekuje ciebie, panie Potter – powiedziała kobieta, nawet nie patrząc na Melody. – Wstawajcie szybko, nie mamy całego dnia.

Nastolatka czekała w gabinecie swojego „terapeuty". Kilka minut temu, po kłótni z Margaret Morgan – pielęgniarką, która rozdzieliła Harry'ego i Melody, dziewczyna została posadzona na drewnianym, niewygodnym krześle. Przed nią znajdowało się ogromne biurko, na którym leżało mnóstwo teczek, segregatorów i osobnych papierów. Za ławą stał elegancko wyglądający fotel. Ściany pomieszczenie zostały pomalowane na mdławy, zielony kolor. Mel czuła dyskomfort, siedząc samotnie i nie wiedząc kto zaraz wejdzie przez drzwi. Niepewność wzmagała się w niej z sekundy na sekundę, a dziewczyna nic nie mogła z tym zrobić, więc kiedy usłyszała kliknięcie zamka za swoimi plecami – znieruchomiała, a każda komórka w jej ciele była gotowa, by zmusić ciało do ataku. Odgłos kroków rozchodził się gabinecie, gdy osoba powolnie zmierzała do swojego celu.

\- Gotowa na sesję, panno Black? – męski głos rozbrzmiał w całym pomieszczeniu.

\- Oczywiście. Jak zawsze, panie… - Melody robiła wszystko, aby jej głos brzmiał jak najbardziej pewnie. Musiała dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, co jest potrzebne.

\- Widzimy się tyle razy w tygodniu i zapomniałaś jak się nazywam, Mel? – Mężczyzna zaśmiał się dźwięcznie, ale dziewczyna nie zareagowała. Nadal tępo wpatrywała się w ścianę, na której wisiało mnóstwo zdjęć. Na wielu z nich znajdowały się dzieci, zarówno młodsze, jak i starsze. Wszystkie miały uśmiechy na twarzach, choć nie zdawało się, że są kompletnie zadowoleni. Kilka dziewczyn było zupełnie pozbawione włosów, ich skóra wygląda blado, a pod oczami widniały duże sińce. Na innej fotografii znajdowali się nastolatkowie, a w ich grupie przebywały osoby z zabandażowanymi nadgarstkami lub całymi przedramionami. Gdzie indziej widoczni byli ludzie z tak chudymi ciałami, że na ich ramionach dało się zobaczyć ciągnące żyły, a obojczyki prawie przebijały się przez skórę.

\- To może przytrafić się nawet najlepszym.

\- Riddle.

\- Słucham? – spytała Melody, z wyjątkową dawką szoku w głosie. To mógł być tylko zbieg okoliczności, ale jednak.

\- Tom Riddle. Tak się nazywam. Mam nadzieję, że teraz zapamiętasz.

Melody powoli zaczęła odwracać się na swoim krześle i błagała wszystkich bogów, aby to był tylko nieśmieszny żart. Znała to imię aż za dobrze. Osoba, która je nosiła zabiła jej matkę, rodziców jej przyjaciela i setki innych osób. Już raz mieli okazję spotkać się na drugim roku. Albo może raczej Melody, Harry i Ginny mieli możliwość spotkać jego wspomnienie.

 _\- Ginny, nie bądź martwa! Błagam cię nie bądź martwa! – Dwunastoletni Harry Potter padł na kolana przed ciałem rudej dziewczynki. – Mel, pomóż mi ją podnieść. Musimy się stąd wydostać._

 _\- Dalej, Ginn. Musisz się obudzić. Oni na ciebie czekają. Ron odchodzi od zmysłów. Obudź się – mamrotała Mel, klękając obok młodszej koleżanki. Jej długie, ryże włosy okalały drobną twarz. Szata już dawno przesiąkłą brudną wodą._

 _\- Ona się nie obudzi – wyszeptał ktoś za plecami drugoklasistów. Młody, czarnowłosy chłopak, który mógłby być tylko kilka lat starszy niż pozostała trójka, stał oparty o jedną z kolumn. Cała jego postać była zamglona i zamazana. Na jego twarzy widniał zadowolony uśmieszek._

 _\- Kim jesteś? – spytała Melody._

 _\- Riddle. Tom Riddle? – powiedział Harry, choć jego głos nie był pewny i zabrzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie._

 _\- Co oznacza, że ona się nie obudzi? Czy ona… czy ona jest…_

 _\- Wciąż żyje – odpowiedział Riddle. – Ale jak długo to potrwa?_

 _\- Jesteś duchem? – zapytał Harry._

 _\- Wspomnieniem. Wspomnieniem, które żyło w dzienniku przez wiele dziesiątek lat._

 _W powietrzu pojawiły się świetliste litery, które ułożyły się w imię:_

 _TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_

 _Długo jednak nie zajmowały swojego miejsca. Po kilku machnięciach różdżką litery zaczęły zmieniać swoje pozycje i powstał nowy napis._

 _I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_

 _Melody z przerażeniem przyglądała się, jak bazyliszek rozpościera swoją paszczę i rusza w stronę Harry'ego. Tom, który stał z boku, przyglądał się wszystkiemu z zafascynowaniem i zadowoleniem._

 _Jego uśmieszek szybko został zmyty z twarzy, gdy młody Gryfon zanurzył miecz Godryka w węża. Wielkie cielsko zastygło, a następnie upadło na posadzkę komnaty._

 _Harry wyciągnął kieł bazyliszka z dziennika i chwiejnie wstał z podłogi. Mel pospiesznie pomogła mu i razem ruszyli do powoli budzącej się Ginny. Wszystko było z nimi w porządku, a po Tomie Riddle'u został tylko skórzany, zniszczony dziennik._


	10. Chapter 9

Rozdział 9

 _\- Gryffindor!_

 _Ten jeden wyraz odbijał się w głowie jedenastolatki. Była głucha na wiwaty Gryfonów. Powolnie wstała ze stołka i sztywno pomaszerowała do stołu swojego nowego domu. Wiele uśmiechniętych buzi kierowało się w jej stronę, kilkoro nastolatków poklepało ją po ramieniu, jakby witali starego, dobrego znajomego. Melody wymusiła, aby kąciki jej ust uniosły się, ale w środku czuła się pusta. Myślała tyko o tym, co pomyślą wuj Alexander i ciocia Elizabeth. Czy będą źli? Zawiedzeni? Blondynka bała się z całego serca. Błagała przecież Tiarę, aby ta przydzieliła ją do Slytherinu…_

 _Rok szkolny trwał już kilka tygodni, a nauczyciele sprawiali, że pierwszoroczni uczniowie byli kompletnie pogrążeni w nauce. Melody samotnie przesiadywała w bibliotece, próbując pochłonąć jak najwięcej informacji o transmutacji dla początkujących. Profesor McGonagall to bardzo surowa kobieta, ale świetnie przekazywała wiedzę. Wystarczyło się skupić. Black decydowanie najwięcej problemów miała z profesorem Snapem, który upatrzył sobie ją jako cel. Mimo, że nienawidziła Gryffindoru, nie chciała, aby inni członkowie domu mieli ją za wroga, dlatego dzielnie wbijała cały materiał o eliksirach w swoją głowę. Harry Potter nie przejmował się raczej traceniem punktów. Na każdej lekcji przepadały jakieś, a on miał to gdzieś. Dziewczyna uważała, że wuj Aleksander miał rację mówiąc, że Potter będzie próbował zawładnąć całą szkołą. Że dla niego liczy się tylko sława. Czemu miałby kłamać?_

 _W głowie pierwszorocznej Gryfonki wirowało po mocnym zderzeniu z inną osobą. Właśnie wracała z biblioteki, gdy niespodziewanie ktoś uderzył w nią z niesamowitą prędkością._

 _\- Wszystko w porządku, Melody? Nic ci nie jest? – Dziewczęcy głos rozbrzmiał gdzieś nad jej głową. – Harry, mówiłam ci żebyś zwolnił? Po korytarzach się nie biega._

 _Czyjeś ramiona (Mel zgadywała, że należały one do upominającej dziewczyny) pomogły jej podnieść się z podłogi i blondynka mogła rozpoznać Hermionę – Gryfonkę z jej roku._

 _\- Proszę, wypadły ci z rąk – powiedział uśmiechnięty rudzielec – Ron. Jednak nie był to uśmiech pełen złośliwości, a uprzejmości i sympatii._

 _\- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała Mel, a kąciki jej ust mimowolnie uniosły się w górę._

 _\- Przepraszam, że tak na ciebie wpadłem. Zupełnie nie patrzyłem gdzie biegnę._

 _\- Nic się nie stało. Wszystko ze mną w porządku._

 _Melody patrzyła jak trójka przyjaciół odchodzi. Szlama, zdrajca krwi i Wybraniec. Alexander zabiłby ją gdyby dowiedział się, że z nimi rozmawiała, ale dziewczyna się tym nie przejmowała, choć nie wiedziała jeszcze, że za jakiś czas sama będzie należeć do tej grupy._

 _Kiedy tylko zobaczyła jego wściekłą twarz, jej dłonie zaczęły się trząść. Z jego ust nie wypłynęło ani jedno słowo, ale Melody wiedziała, że w głowie ma o niej najgorsze zdanie. Duża dłoń powędrowała na ramię dziewczyny i w przeciągu kilku sekund znajdowali się na starej posesji byłego państwa Black._

 _W następnej chwili leżała już na podłodze, zwijając się z ból. Każda część jej ciała paliła żywym ogniem._

 _\- Mogliśmy to załatwić w święta, Melody, ale ty postanowiłaś zostać w szkole. Ze swoimi beznadziejnymi przyjaciółmi._

 _Kopnięcie._

 _\- Wystarczyło tylko, abyś dostała się do Slytherinu. Miałaś nie zhańbić naszych rodów, które przez tyle lat walczyły o reputację._

 _I jeszcze jedno._

 _\- Dobra reputacja. To nie jest coś, co dostaje się od tak._

 _Nóż w dłoni Aleksandra lśnił dzięki promieniom słońca_

 _\- Musisz wiedzieć kim jesteś._

 _Melody przerwała swoje szlochanie. Wiedziała, że nie ma szans. Nie z nim._

 _\- Kim MY jesteśmy._

 _Głośny krzyk rozerwał panującą ciszę._

 _Ludzie z bliznami mają najciekawsze historie. Dość często kryje się za nimi coś więcej. Kryją się za nimi największe horrory._

Po dwugodzinnej sesji Melody została odesłana do małego pokoju, w którym po chwili została zamknięta. Przez zakratowane okno mogła zobaczyć, że słońce powoli zachodziło i pozwalało nocy zawładnąć nad światem. Blondynka leżała już na łóżku, delikatnie obrysowując kontury swojej blizny, którą tak elegancko zrobił jej Alex. _Black_. Żeby pamiętała kim jest. Kogo reprezentuje.

Dziewczyna nie widziała Harry'ego od kiedy zostali rozdzieleni. Chłopak miał swoje spotkanie z niejakim Collinsonem. Melody nie mogła skojarzyć tego nazwiska z nikim. Nieświadomość sprawiała, że czuła chęć ucieczki. Jeszcze ta sprawa z Voldemortem. Nastolatka nie wiedziała, czemu on w to pogrywa. Czemu zamiast od razu ich zabić, postanowił zorganizować to wszystko. Tyle pracy, aby zniszczyć dwójkę nastolatków. Po co miałby podawać się za mugola? Przecież on ich nienawidzi. Czy zniżyłby się do takiego poziomu? Przez cały czas, gdy była z nim w jednym pokoju, jego buzia dosłownie się nie zamykała. Mówił jej, jak to życie jest ważne, a Mel starała się nie odpowiadać kąśliwie, że to on odbiera je ludziom.

Melody jęknęła i przewróciła się na plecy. Musieli znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji. Musieli znaleźć Dumbledore'a.

Poranek nastąpił zbyt szybko dla piętnastolatki. Nie chciała, choć musiała zmierzyć się z problemami. Opuszkami palców delikatnie obrysowywała swoją bliznę, która zawsze przypominała jej, kim była w dzieciństwie, jak każdego dnia próbowała przypodobać się wujostwu, które nigdy nie zauważało starań. Pomimo tego była dumna. Czuła dumę, ponieważ udało jej się wyrwać z transu i zaczęła podążać własną drogą. Była Blackiem, a oni ślepo szli za ideą oczyszczenia świata z nieczystej krwi. Jednak nie wszyscy. Ostatnie dwa pokolenia to zdrajcy krwi. Ojciec i córka, którzy przynoszą wstyd szlachetnemu rodowi. Jednak, czy na pewno? Coraz więcej starych czystokrwistych rodzin odchodzi od tradycji. Nie uważają, że czarodzieje i czarownice mugolskiego pochodzenia to zło i trzeba je zniszczyć, a darzą ich szacunkiem i z chęcią wprowadzają do nowego świata. Nowe arystokrackie pokolenia nie miałoby nic do „gorszej krwi", gdyby nie rodzice, dziadkowie i inni członkowie rodziny, którzy pragnęli mieć tego magicznego przywileju tylko dla siebie.

Melody powolnie podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, kiedy w pokoju rozległo się pukanie. Chwilę później pielęgniarka, która wczorajszego wieczoru odprowadzała dziewczynę do Riddle'a z uśmiechem zawitała o pomieszczenia.

\- Gotowa na śniadanie? – spytała, a w jej głosie słyszalny był wesoły ton.

\- A mam jakiś wybór?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Gdybyś miała to nie byłabyś tutaj. – Śmiech kobiety odbił się od ścian pokoju. Brązowowłosa pracownica krzątała się z kąta w kąt, sprzątając i ścieląc łóżko.

\- Kto odebrał mi możliwość wyboru?

\- Ty, gdy zrobiłaś, co zrobiłaś.

\- Czyli? – Melody oparła się barkiem o jedną ze ścian i przechyliła głowę, pytająco unosząc brew.

\- Przestałaś jeść.


End file.
